


All Tied Up

by sharkandegg



Series: RWRB Thanksdicking 2020 [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Alex ties Henry up, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/pseuds/sharkandegg
Summary: Pez takes Henry, Alex, Nora, and June to an art exhibition that awakens something in Alex.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Thanksdicking 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'll link my reference video in the end notes!

**_All Tied Up_ **

It had all started with a human art exhibition. Pez knew the artist and had invited Alex, Henry, Nora, and June to accompany him. Alex hadn’t looked into the artist at all before the night of the exhibit, so when he arrived at the small upper Manhattan venue to find forty nude, tied up, people on display he was shocked for a moment. Henry had read him the artist bio from the program. The artist was known for their shibari and suspension work. She spent hours tying each model up, and actively tying and untying models throughout the room. 

Near the end of the show the artist had directed all of the guests to a circle of chairs. She offered to do a minor tutorial for the group. Nora had volunteered and was the lucky chosen one. Alex was stuck mesmerized by the intricate knots tied over her black romper. For weeks after the show the red ropes over the bare skin of the models were stuck in Alex’s head. 

The knots plagued him. Alex had dreams of red ropes over the pale skin, legs tied apart and arms held together by the weaving and knotting of the rope. Eventually he gives in and dives down the deep well of Shibari, knot tying, and bondage. The more he learns the more specific the dreams get, the next one more detailed than the last. It drove him crazy. Many mornings he’d awaken hard. Luckily he had his dear Prince Charming beside him each night. Within an arm's reach and no longer a transatlantic flight away. 

Through his hours of research and reaching out to a couple on OnlyFans who specialize in shibari and rope bondage, he thinks back to Berlin. Henry’s necktie around his pale wrists, arms above his head hooked to the bedpost. He thinks about Henry asking him and his hesitation at first. When he has collected enough research to feel comfortable, he tries to casually ask Henry about it over dinner. 

“Hey baby, I have a bit of a weird question.” Alex watches Henry look up from their dinner. A range of emotions fall over his face in a matter of seconds. Alex is put immediately on edge. 

“I actually have one for you too, love.” Henry says it in a cheery voice, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He has no clue where this dinner is going and is concerned on how things will continue. 

“Mine has a few follow ups so you can go first.” He watches Henry wipe his mouth with his napkin. 

“We never really talked about it but can I ask why you suddenly started subscribing to a bunch of OnlyFans accounts? I have no problem but I just wanted to know if there was something that I could be doing better?” Alex goes from surprised to relieved to mildly guilty. 

“Henry, baby, there is no problem. They actually have to do with my question. I wanted to ask if we could try something new, you know, like in the bedroom, sexually. The past few days I've been doing a lot of research on rope bondage. After going to that art show Pez took us to a week or two ago, shibari was just stuck in my head. And well I wanted to try it so I did a bunch of research and contacted some specialists I was recommended who had more in depth tutorials on their OnlyFans. Youtube will only give you so much.” Alex chuckles a little bit. “Wait how did you even know?”

“Love you keep your laptop open and leave it on all around the house. This is however not what I was expecting but better than what I thought I guess. My only question is that we’ve already experimented with bondage. I mean you’ve bought me ties that you told me would look great around my wrists.” Henry’s entire demeanor softens as he speaks.

“I thought of that while I was looking into everything. The thing about shibari that I like is not only the bright color of the ropes against bare skin but also all of the beautiful designs you can make with knots and just wrapping the rope around someone’s body. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to try it. I don’t want to do the suspension stuff, at least not now. Pretty much i wanted to ask you if you’d let me fuck you after being intrcately tying you up. I think you’d look gorgeous with the bright colors against your skin.” 

Alex watches Henry think it over. “Love, you know what? I think we should try it. I love it when you tie me up and the worst thing that happens in either rope burns or we just don’t do it again. Do you know where we can get the rope?” 

“I wanted to ask you before I bought any, but I can order the ones I was looking at tonight.”

Later that night in bed, Alex shows him the brilliant red 30ft rope bundled up, he’d been looking at for the past two days. He explains what he’s learned and the importance of material and thickness of rope. He orders the rope along with the same kind but in a beep vibrant blue. Everyday Alex checks the shipping progression as it travels towards their brooklyn brownstone. He hasn’t been able to properly focus on any of his classes. He finds himself practicing knots on the friendship bracelet thread Nora had brought over one night for a movie marathon. 

Alex is in class when he gets the confirmation that the package had been delivered. Thirty minutes have never felt longer in his life. The ride back home was filled with his leg jumping and excitement thrumming under his skin. He rushes up the steps, noticing Henry had already brought in the package. 

“Baby, I’m home!” He shuffles out of his shoes and runs to their office. He relaxes as much as he can while thrumming with energy in the doorway. Henry gets out of his chair and comes and gives him a kiss. Alex pulls him close and pushes himself into the door jam. The pull apart breathing both a bit labored. Their eyes are locked together as a smile breaks out onto Alex’s face, Henry smiles back, letting out a laugh sweeter than syrup. 

“What are you laughing at!” Alex tries his best to sound defensive but his smile gives him away completely. 

“It’s nothing, I just love you.” Alex melts. 

“I love you.” He pulls Henry into a hug, his face buried in his sweater. They just stand there holding each other slowly rocking back and forth. 

“Love, your package came. It’s in the bedroom.” Henry whispers into his hair, that energy from earlier flooded his body at the reminder of what had him running a thousand miles a minute just a few moments ago. Alex with a fire lit in his soul grabbed Henry by the collar and pulled him down into a messy open mouthed kiss. Henry laughs into his mouth. 

“Can we do this now or should we wait?” 

“Love, do you want to like practice or something? Like now that you have the rope you can do some tries?” 

“Oh don’t worry baby, Nora let me practice on her.”

“She let you what?”

“Yeah she got to keep the rope from when she volunteered at the art show. We’d turn on New Girl and she’d let me practice some of the ties on her.” 

“I would be concerned but that is something Pez and I would be comfortable doing together also.” 

“God we are both so weird, our friends are so weird.” Both of them cracked up into laughter, wheezing over the love they held for their friends. With their hearts warm and cheeks hurting from smiling, they wander to their bedroom tangled up in each other. 

For a while they just lay in bed, tangled in each other. Soft kisses on the visible bare skin their lips can reach. Hands tangle in each other's hair as their kisses heat up, Alex can feel Henry’s fingers in his curls, fingernails softly scratching at his scalp. He moans at the feeling, slowly rolling Henry onto his back, straddling him. 

“I want you to go strip and clean up so I can wrap you up sweetheart.” Alex whispered in his ear. He rolled off Henry, before bouncing himself off the bed to go open and look at the rope he’d bought. Henry pinched his ass as he slinked into their bathroom. He opened up the box and pulled out the bundles. 

“Hey baby!” He yelled through the bathroom door. 

“Yeah love?”

“Red or Blue?”

“Lets go red.” With that Alex placed the blue rope in the trunk at the end of their bed with the rest of their toys. He sat on the bed in just his underwear, with the bathroom door in view as he ran his fingers over the twist of the rope. The click of the bathroom door snapped him out of his haze. Henry walked out of the bathroom, naked and half hard. Alex felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“Your staring love.” 

“Oh I know.” Alex pulled Henry into his lap before quickly flipping him onto his back. He crawled up his body, leaving kisses with each inch he grew closer to his mouth. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth as he ran his lips up the column of Henry’s neck. His mouth hovered above soft pink lips, letting his breath ghost along pale skin. 

“Tell me your safeword?” Alex’s eyes flit from Henry’s lips his eyes, darkened to a sparkling sapphire with lust and adoration.

“Jane” Alex leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Thank you. Now let’s start, how do you want me?”

“I want my hands behind my back.” 

“I have the perfect one for you baby, flip over. Your legs will be free since the dragonfly focuses on the arms and upper chest.” Alex kisses his temple before he starts on the tying. 

He starts with a pretzel shape pulling out the parallel loops and putting the loops on like a backpack and tightening the knot between his shoulder blades. He knots it off quick before starting his next knot two inches down. The second pair of loops fall a few inches below the shoulder. He continued this knot three more times, making sure Henry kept his hands in position and that the loops didn’t cut uncomfortably into his arms. He took the extra rope and wrapped it back up towards the shoulder. He does a quick decorative knot that settles a twist down his sternum. The last part was mainly used for people with breasts, but Henry had very strong and well shaped pecs and why wouldn’t he help show off the love of his life’s beautiful pecs? 

Alex looked back at the deep red ropes against soft pale skin, the contrast was intoxicating. Henry sat in front of him, back straight and legs together underneath him. Their yoga classes must be paying off. 

“Okay, let me open you up now.” Alex helps Henry onto his front, he’s fucked Henry into beds like this enough times that hopefully his neck won’t get uncomfortable. Alex used his palm to spread his ass. He softly ran the pad of his thumb over Henry’s rim, applying light pressure before rubbing. Henry’s groans were muffled by the mattress. 

“God, you have no clue how badly I want this sight of you painted in oils and hung in our living room. But that would mean someone else would see you like this. All flushed and tied up. Spreading your legs open at just the idea of my cock inside of you.” He drizzled some lube down Henry’s crack, letting it slide over him. 

“While, while I was cleaning up I loosened myself a bit because I. I wanted you in me as soon as possible.” Henry’s voice was already breaking up because of his heady panting. Alex pushed his finger in with little resistance, sliding slowly in and out.

“Hmm,” he curled his finger, the blonde let out a strangled cry. “what a good boy you are for me. You helped me prep you and sat nicely while I tied you up. Baby, I’ll remember to reward you sweetly. Maybe I’ll cum on your face.” He whimpered at that one, but Alex wasn’t done with him just yet. “What if I fucked you so hard you came without me laying a hand on your needy cock.” Alex was now pushing two fingers in and out of him. Henry was whining and pushing back on his fingers. “What do you want, baby?”

“Please just put your fucking cock in me. I need it so bad, please just fuck me.” Alex chuckled and patted his asscheek. 

“My baby always gets what he wants.” He slowly twists his fingers as he pulls them out. Henry keens. Alex rips open a condom and grips the second lowest knot to give himself leverage as he slowly pushes into him. Henry’s hands clenched into fists and let out a deep groan. 

“I’m good please, just fucking move.” Alex smiles and tightens his grip on the knot. 

“What my baby wants, my baby gets.” Alex pulls out and pulls Henry back to meet him, setting a brutal pace. He lets loose a stream of filthy words as the other just lets out an absolutely sinful moan. He looks down at the beautiful knot work and the profile of a very flushed face, golden hair splayed out across his forehead. He loved how genuine Henry was when he fucked him, no matter what they were doing in bed he was always one hundred percent Henry. He sometimes forgot that the world didn’t get to see Henry without his public persona on. He leaned over and left a whisper of a kiss in his hair. 

“I love you.” He whispered against soft golden strands. 

“I love you too.” 

Alex continued to fuck Henry like his life depended on it. He came inside him with a final hard thrust. Once he had caught his breath he tied off the condom and tossed it. Henry was still painfully hard. Thin trails of tears rolled down his face. 

“Oh fuck baby are you okay?” Alex sat him up gently and cradled his face with his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs. Henry nodded as his breath shuddered a bit. “Honey you have to tell me, please.” 

“I’m okay love. Please just, please touch me.” Alex sighed, a bit relieved. If anyone cried in bed the most it was him and not Henry, so seeing tears immediately had put off an alarm in his head. 

“Oh, c’mere baby.” Alex laid back against their pillows and shifted Henry into his lap. 

Henry rested his forehead against his. He wrapped a hand around Henry’s cock, he must’ve been painfully hard. He set a slow more intimate pace, leaning up to kiss him deeply as he brought him off. When he came his whole body shook. Alex pulled him into his chest as he found a tissue to clean his hand up with. 

Alex laid him out, getting up to start a bath before returning to untie him. The rope had left indents in the skin, Henry had said they weren’t painful but they had definitely rubbed a few softer places a bit raw. 

Alex did his best to hold up a tired and fucked out Henry as he walked them to the bathroom. A warm bath waiting for the both of them. Alex stepped into the tub and held Henry’s hands as he shakily followed. Alex sat with Henry between his legs with his head resting on his shoulder. 

He let Alex delicately wash over his skin, letting him dump the warm water over his head so he could suds up his hair, carefully rinsing it to make sure none of the soap got into his eyes. One of his hands toyed with a dark golden piece of wet hair as they reveled in the post sex afterglow and the warm steam of the bathroom. 

Alex lived for the little moments like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dragonfly shibari tutorial I based this on- https://youtu.be/ajowApkgjuk


End file.
